The present invention relates to a method of making a control arm, in particular for use in an undercarriage of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Wheel suspensions of vehicles are typically comprised of single control arms, for example transverse control arms, diagonal control arms, and longitudinal control arms. As components of the vehicles, they connect the wheel receptacles with the chassis or directly with the vehicle body. In the form of struts, they have connection elements at their ends in order to connect with the vehicle the parts of the wheel suspension that have to be supported movable as a result of rotation movement, decoupling, and suspension behavior. Rubber-metal bearings are typically used as connection elements. In view of their multiple uses in the vehicle, control arms are considered mass products which for economical reasons should be manufactured quickly and without the need for refinishing operations. Still, in particular as a component of the undercarriage, control arms must be manufactured with high dimensional precision.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of making a control arm to obviate prior art shortcomings.